Platypus
platypus or 'platy' is a member of The True Mirror Forums, and one of the Fire Emblem Online residents who crossed over. She is known for her intelligence, her opinionated outlook and her fur. Birth/Life platypus was born from an egg, like most of her kind. She was born down by the riverside in a nest, and hatched months later into a bouncing baby platypus. Somehow, even without posable thumbs she managed to find a GBA and began playing Fire Emblem, and before long discovered the Internet too. Her home-life being that of a platypus, she has many siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, and step-relatives too. By finding the internet, she discovered Fire Emblem Online, and in the wake of this site came to The True Mirror Forums at the request of the Admins. Role on the forums platypus contributes mainly to topics in The Tavern or The House of Debates. In the House, she is known for believing strongly in her viewpoints, and she isn't afraid to get into a fight. Platy will be the first to tell you that she's a rather cynical character on the forum, and she often posts with sarcastic remarks. In a way, it's her dry humour that has earnt her respect from many of her peers. She seems to be good friends with a variety of members on the forum, including Ranna and Cudpug, and she is also able to steal vital characteristics of people, for example, she stole the dignity of Seraphim Swordmaster. Whether she will ever return his dignity or not is unknown. Roleplays platypus is known for her roleplay involvement in Celesti, and in her own brainchild, Letters from Afar. Although Letters has yet to achieve success - the future being currently under speculation - she was an important contributor to Celesti with her characters of Karla and Scarlette. Having both of these characters allowed for platy to roleplay for one of the first times in her life, both as protagonist and antagonist characters. Although the roleplay is currently discontinued, she proved to be a strong writer during the duration of the story. Relationships platypus is rumoured to be in a relationship with Sgt. Joe. Recently he has begun to propose his love for her, after his original targets of Mizuki-Chan and Miss Muffin refused to return his gestures. He claims that platypus is his 'Mecca', and that, 'She is the only mammal for him'. He delivered this heart-wrenching poem: ''You are a duck-billed platypus— A very curious creature! Your fur is brown, your nose is flat— Your most important feature! Your tail’s flat, too; your toes are webbed; You live beside the water. You lay two Joe eggs below the ground, And hatch my son and daughter. You mainly feed on snails and worms, And underneath the river You dig a burrow for our home— It doesn’t make ME shiver! You line it with soft leaves and plants— It’s really very pleasant. If you should call, I hope you’ll bring Some tit-bit as a present! '' It is enough to melt the stoniest of hearts, and many of the members of the True Mirror Forums await her response.